Never Alone
by Neoshipper
Summary: Yet another Miaka and Tasuki ^-^ What if Tamahome didn't go back to find Miaka when the shinzaho was stolen. What if Tasuki did? **SPOILERS**


AN: Well, it's not too late and I'm bored... I started another story! ^-^ It's once again a Tasuki/Miaka fic. I do not own FY, okay? okay. 

WARNING: Contains spoilers for basically the whole second half of the series!!!

This takes place when Nakago is about to "rape" Miaka. What would happen (I'm always writing these 'what if' stories ^-^) if Tasuki sensed there was something wrong and Tamahome continues with everyone else to Sairu (sp?). 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Iie! Iie!" Miaka screamed, trying to pry herself off the wall. Blue light surrounded her as Nakago chuckled. He approached the miko and took her chin in his hands. 

"You aren't that pretty, I don't see what they see in you. Pathetic." He sneered. Miaka felt tears well up in her eyes.

'No time to fall to pieces now, Miaka. Got to stay strong. Someone will realize that I'm gone, right?' She gulped and watched Nakago carefully. Her blouse was ripped open at the top and the necklace Yurien had given her was ripped from her neck and laid on the floor. 

"Now, Suzaku no miko, I think I've waited long enough." He whispered before he hit her again with another bolt of his chi. She cried out. Her vision blurred. 

"Iie, have to...stay awake." She whispered before unconsciousness took over. The last thing she saw was Nakago's lips on hers'.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Tasuki sighed. He couldn't believe that Tamahome left Miaka alone. He cursed silently. Then it hit him. Nothing big, but something that couldn't go unnoticed. It ripped straight through his heart and told him that his miko was in danger. He pulled back on the reluctant horse's reigns (AN: Hey, he took the horses' carrot, I'd be pissed too! ^-^) and the horse turned around.

"Tasuki?" Chichiri watched the bandit in confusion. 

"I'm going to wait for Miaka, you guys keep going. We'll meet up!" He explained before he pushed the horse into a running position. For some reason, Tamahome did not follow. It made Tasuki's blood boil, but he was also glad. Glad that Tamahome wouldn't be there. Call him selfish, but he didn't really give a damn. His mood darkened as he felt the same thing that told him Miaka was in danger become more intense. 

"Iie, what the hell is wrong with her!? Kisama!" He cursed as he entered the town. 

"Miaka!? Miaka!!!??" Her screamed, knowing that it wouldn't do much good. 

"Meow!" A faint noise caught his ear. He looked towards his left and a small white cat that resembled Chichiri popped out. 

"Tama-neko!" He exclaimed happily, jumping off the horse. He scooped up the cat. Surely he had been with Miaka if he wasn't with the others, right?

"Where's Miaka?" He asked. The cat tilted its' head to the side before leaving his arms. 

"Meow!" It ran off into the bushes again.

"Wait! Damn cat." He muttered before sprinting off after it, leaving the horse behind. 

He finally caught up within five minutes when the cat stopped in a clearing. He hunched over, hands on his knees, gasping for breath. 

"Ne...Ta...ma, where....is she?" He panted, wiping the sweat off his brow. The cat meowed and its' ears pricked up. It bit down on Tasuki's pants leg and made a feeble attempt to drag him down the hill. He sweatdropped and followed the cat. 

"In there?" He asked, pointing to the tent set up.

"Meow!" The cat slipped in through the door. Tasuki hesitantly followed. (AN: I know that originally Tamahome ran into Nakago, but now it's Tasuki and Nakago already left; or did he? ::grins evilly::) 

"Hey, aren't these the beads that Yurien made for Miaka?" Tasuki asked no one in particular, scooping up a couple. The cat's meow got his attention and he turned to look at him.

"Ne, Tama, found anyth- oh Suzaku!" He quickly stumbled to where the cat was, dropping the forgotten beads. Miaka lay there, her shirt ripped open down the middle and her body bruised and cut. 

"Mi-Miaka!" He whispered. He gently scooped her up and cradled her to his chest. 

"Miaka! Wake up! Please! Miaka!" He frantically began to wonder what happened. Tamahome had said she was sick with 'girl problems' and that she would meet up with them. Well this certainly didn't look like a 'girl problem'. 

"Meow." Tama gently rubbed up against the miko. She groaned and Tasuki froze. Her eyes fluttered open. 

__

My whole body aches. What happened? 

Millions of thoughts ran through Miaka's head. She opened her eyes and looked around. Where was she? Her eyes widened when she realized what happened. It was then she took notice that she wasn't alone. She cried out and flung herself away from the figure holding her. 

"Iie! Iie! Mi-chan! It's just me! Just me!" Tasuki kept a firm hold on the miko's waist as he tried to calm her down. Miaka froze. 

"Tasuki?" She whispered and turned to face him. He nodded. 

"What happened? Are you okay?" He asked, still cradling her body. Miaka's eyes widened. How long had Tasuki been there? Did he know? 

"Iie! Get away! Don't look! Please, don't look!" She sobbed and wrapped her arms around her waist, as if protecting herself from further harm. Tasuki's eyes widened. This was definitely not good. Whatever happened scared her. And it scared him too. 

"Mi-chan, what happened?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She jumped back, as if she was burned by his touch. 

"Iie, Iie, Iie, Iie." She began to whisper over and over. 

"Miaka! Get a hold of yourself! If you don't tell me what's wrong, I can't do a damned thing ta help ya'!" Tasuki didn't mean to sound angry, but that was just the way it came out. She shrank back and tears formed in her eyes.

"Mi-chan, Please, don't cry. I'm sorry, you know I hate it when you cry." He soothed calmly. Tama watched on, transfixed by the situation. 

"So, I see you found your miko, Tasuki." A deep voice boomed from behind him. Tasuki whipped around. 

"Nakago!" He should have known. Miaka's whimpers made him turn to look at her. She had flung herself onto his chest, sobbing, and she was clutching his shirt. Tasuki glared at Nakago. He smirked back in return. 

"Tasuki, your miko's lips were certainly delicious." Nakago teased, licking his lips. Tasuki stared at the man for a minute before his eyes widened. He snuck a quick glance at the girl in his arms before he looked back at Nakago. 

"Y-you bastard! You wouldn't dare! You didn't!" Tasuki hissed angrily. Nakago smiled. 

"Oh I wouldn't, would I?" He watched the Suzaku seishi, amused. Tasuki's look of shock turned to one of pure rage. His character began to glow brightly and he was surrounded by and eerie red glow. Nakago was not amused. Was this seishi really planning on taking him on like that? There was no way he could win. Tasuki stood up, much to Miaka's protests and faced Nakago. He couldn't believe what he did. Nakago raised a hand and went to send a blast at Tasuki when a voice stopped him. 

"Come on, Nakago, We need to get back to Yui-sama." Soi gently tugged on his arm. Nakago nodded and faced Tasuki for the last time. 

"You can have her back, she wasn't enough to fulfill my needs." Nakago smirked and left. 

"No you don't you son of a-!" Miaka cut him off. 

"Iie, Tasuki, please don't leave me." She begged him quietly from the floor. His heart stopped as he looked down at her. She looked so vulnerable, so used. The red glow stopped and his character faded. He approached Miaka. 

"Miaka, oh god." He felt tears come to his eyes as he hugged her. She sobbed into his chest.

" I swear I'll get him back, Mi-chan." Tasuki whispered into her hair. He rocked her back and forth, cradling her body possessively to his. 

"Why did you come back? How did you know I was here?" She whispered through her tears. She finally got the strength to look him in the eye and it almost broke his heart. 

"I could feel it. This thing, it just told me something was wrong. I came back and the others went ahead of me. Tama here found me and lead me to you." Tasuki explained. Miaka nodded and sniffled. 

"I'm so sorry, Miaka." He whispered into her hair. 

"I'm useless now." Miaka muttered so softly Tasuki had to strain to hear. 

"Nani? Why do ya' say that?" He asked curiously. Miaka sighed, she'd have to start out before the trip.

"You know when I had to talk to Taiitskun alone right before we left to get the shinzaho?" Tasuki thought back, then nodded. Miaka continued.

"Well, she told me I wasn't allowed to have contact with any men. The Suzaku no miko had to be a...a virgin. Don't you get it? I can never summon Suzaku now! I'm useless! I failed my duty as the Suzaku no miko!" She sobbed. Tasuki held her tightly to him. 

"Miaka, don't you dare say you're useless. You are one of the best things that's happened to me." He fought back tears. He had to be strong to help Miaka get through this. Miaka sniffled. 

"But I...!" She was stopped when Tasuki's lips crashed down upon hers'. Her eyes widened. Tasuki broke it off and looked her in the eye, one hand caressing her cheek. 

"Baka, I told you not to say that. No buts. Aishiteru, Miaka." He whispered into her ear. Miaka gasped. She couldn't! She loved Tamahome, right? But...But Tasuki had always been there for her. When Tamahome was under the kodoku, all the times he hurt her. He was always there. Never Tamahome. She wanted to kick herself. She didn't realize it until now. She loved Tasuki. She loved him with all of her heart. But there was still something that was bothering her. 

"Aishiteru, Tasuki, but..." She looked away, ashamed. Tasuki's heart leapt until he heard the words 'But'. 

"But what, Mi-chan?" He asked her softly. By now Tama was asleep in the corner, bored by the spectacle in front of him. 

"I don't deserve you. You've always been so nice to me. Always taken care of me, and I've done nothing but turn away. I can't summon Suzaku, it would be better if I just go home and..." Miaka was cut off when Tasuki pressed his lips to hers, this time a little more roughly. Miaka struggled to pull away but Tasuki held her hands at his chest. He finally pulled away, gasping for breath.

"T-tasuki." Miaka whispered, resting a finger on her swollen lips. Tasuki gently moved it away and ran his thumb over her bottom lip. 

"Miaka, that doesn't matter to me. Please, let me take care of you. Please. I love you, Miaka, with all my heart. I don't care it you're not the Suzaku no miko. And you've already given me something." Tasuki whispered huskily. 

"What?" Miaka asked confused.

"Your happiness. Your love." He ran his hands through her auburn hair. Her eyes filled with tears, this time for a different reason, though. 

"Aishiteru, Tasuki, Aishiteru." (AN: Sorry to break the "mood", but anyone who read my C/M fic knows that I used that Aishiteru line before ^-^) She whispered in his ear happily. She had noticed for a while that there had been an empty spot in her heart when she was with Tamahome, but now, now it felt complete. She rested her head on his chest and sighed contently, tracing circles on his shirt with her index finger. 

"Come on, Mi-chan, let's go find some place to sleep." He whispered. Miaka nodded and went to stand, but was surprised when Tasuki scooped her up. She shrieked in surprise and latched onto his neck. He chuckled and carried her out, Tama, who had just woken up, following close behind. He had her love, and that's all that mattered to him. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: I am such a sap! Anyway...another short Mi/Ta ficcy. I'm thinking about writing another chapter (where they meet up with Tamahome and the others and she finds out she wasn't really raped.) ^-^ But I need time. I really need to work on finishing the other stories I started. ^-^;;

~*Neoshipper*~


End file.
